


Forever in These Gold Sheets

by writteninstone



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninstone/pseuds/writteninstone
Summary: What I wanted to see before that beautiful clip of Magnus brushing Alec's hair out of his face while they slept





	Forever in These Gold Sheets

They’d collapsed into Magnus’s golden sheets as soon as they’d arrived back at the apartment. They were a mess of kissing and touching and whispered “I love you’s.” There was this desperate need for them to be as physically close to one another as possible. Clothes were thrown aside, bodies were tangled together, faces were pressed up to each other. Their hands intertwined, engagement rings cold against the other’s fingers, but neither had a care in the world. Everything was finally right for them. They were together. There was no imminent threat against their happiness. They’d be married soon. This was the life Magnus had always wanted for himself and he finally had it in his grasp.  
Alec’s lips trailed along Magnus’s jawline, peppering kisses as he made his way back to Magnus’s lips. Magnus ran his hands through Alec’s hair, holding him to his lips savoring every second of this moment. 

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips. He felt Alec’s smile spread against his lips and Magnus could not recall a time where he had felt this much joy. 

“I love you too,” Alec said, nuzzling his nose against Magnus’s. 

“What were you going to do if Clary’s plan hadn’t worked? If I was still stuck in Edom?” Magnus asked, his gaze shifting down to his hand, which was practically lost in the enormity of Alec’s. 

“I told you. I would have stayed there with you,” Alec said. He stated it as if it were fact. He said it as if there was no other choice. 

“Life in Edom would have been no life for you, Alec,” Magnus said, tightening his grip on Alec’s hand just slightly.

“Life without you is no life for me, Magnus,” Alec whispered. He pressed his lips to Magnus’s again in the way he’d done every other time he’d said something like this. He’d done this back when he told Magnus he’d never have to prove himself. He’d done this when he told Magnus he didn’t care who his father was. He’d done this after telling Magnus that relationships take effort. It was as if his kiss was his promise that he would always choose Magnus. 

“You would have been away from your family, your parabatai, your job. I could never ask you to give all that up for me,” Magnus said. 

“You’d never have to,” Alec brought their hands up to his lips and placed a kiss on each of Magnus’s knuckles. When Magnus met his eyes, Alec let out a sigh and said, “Before Clary came up with her new rune, when it had seemed like there was no way to get to Edom, to get to you, I asked Simon to turn me into a vampire.”  
Magnus’s eyes widened and then he began to laugh. It was deep and true. Alec tried to ask him what was so funny, but it just made him laugh even harder. He kept laughing until his lungs were begging him to breathe. Alec looked slightly offended at Magnus’s reaction, but Magnus’s laugh was undoubtedly one of his favorite sounds and he would listen to it no matter what. 

“I’m sorry, Alec. I didn’t mean to laugh,” Magnus said as he forced himself closer to Alec. “But you as a vampire? Come on, it’s pretty funny.” 

“Yeah, well Izzy definitely didn’t think so,” Alec said. “Pretty sure she would have staked me herself if I went through with it.” 

“Being a vampire wouldn’t have just made you a downworlder, Alexander,” Magnus said, his voice softer. 

“I know that,” Alec said, wrapping his arm around Magnus’s waist. 

“I mean that it would have made you immortal,” Magnus said. 

“I know,” Alec replied.

“Is that something you want?” Magnus asked, his heart began to race. He wasn’t entirely sure what answer he was hoping for. 

“I want to be with you for as long as possible, but I can’t answer that question,” Alec answered. “You gave up everything for me more times than I can count. I don’t want you to think I wouldn’t do the same for you. It’s something I want us to discuss, but I just got you back so can we just enjoy this moment, please?” 

“Alexander, you went to hell and back for me. You sacrificed your happiness to get me my magic back. You defied the Clave at your own wedding. You’ve already shown me you would give up everything for me. Don’t ever think I don’t see that.” Magnus said, meeting Alec’s lips again. This time, it was Alec who pulled away.

“I do have a question for you,” he said. “Why a chameleon?”  
Magnus let out another laugh and told Alec the story of how he’d gotten his apartment back. 

“So your dad turns the High Warlock of Brooklyn into a lizard and you decide to keep him as your roommate?” Alec asked. 

“You have to admit, he was a lot less annoying as a lizard!” Magnus exclaimed. This time it was Alec’s turn to bust out laughing. Magnus couldn’t help but join him. 

A few moments later when they’d both caught their breath, Alec looked at Magnus. He brought his hand to Magnus’s face and Magnus settled into his touch. Alec placed a chaste kiss to Magnus’s lips. 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked him. 

“More than,” Magnus answered him. “Why do you ask?”

“You banished your father,” Alec answered him, not meeting his eyes. 

“Alexander, it needed to be done,” Magnus answered, trying to meet Alec’s eyes. 

“You’ve been through a lot these past few months,” Alec let out a sigh and finally looked Magnus in the eye. “You’ve been through more than most people. I just want to make sure you’re okay.” 

“I can promise you, I’ve never been more okay,” Magnus replied. 

Alec closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Magnus’s. “I just want you to know that I’m sorry for every single thing that’s happened to you. I love you.”

“I love you too, Alec,” Magnus said. Alec tightened his grip around Magnus’s waist and the two drifted off to sleep. 

Magnus loved Alec like this. Soft was not a word often used to describe Shadowhunters, but in this moment it was the only word Magnus could think of to describe his Alexander. He was fast asleep, mouth slightly open and breathing heavy. His face was relaxed, a hard contrast the stern look he keeps on at the Institute. Magnus wants so badly to wake him up, but he assumes this is the first time he’s slept in a few days. Instead, he reaches out a hand to brush some of Alec’s dark hair away from his eyes, a small smile gracing his face as he does so. He takes his time doing it and smiles just a little more knowing that he’ll be able to do this every morning for the rest of Alec’s life.  
As his fingers trail down Alec’s jawline, he begins to stir. His eyes open slowly, meeting Magnus’s immediately. Alec lets out a soft smile and Magnus leans forward to place a kiss to Alec’s forehead. 

“Go back to sleep, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Magnus whispers. He places another kiss to Alec’s forehead, lingering just a moment before settling down again next to him. Alec wraps one of his long arms around Magnus’s waist and pulls them together, bodies intertwining in every place they could. Alec met Magnus’s lips for just a moment before he allowed sleep to take over. Magnus just stayed there, wrapped in the arms of the man who would be his future, and thought that he could spend forever in these golden sheets.


End file.
